<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part 11 by DoubleJinx0306</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845915">Part 11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleJinx0306/pseuds/DoubleJinx0306'>DoubleJinx0306</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skyflare [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845915</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleJinx0306/pseuds/DoubleJinx0306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Skyflare [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/950370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sky walks quickly across the base. Darting around soldiers and other autobots. She had finally done it. She had rented out the entire glass museum in Washington for the night so she could show Sunny and Sides.</p><p>“What’s the rush kiddo.” Ironhide watches her one optic raised comically.</p><p>“Looking for Sunny. Got a present for him. I talked about earth’s art museum when we were on Cybertron and really wanted to show him one.”</p><p>“I think they are in the rec room.”</p><p>“Thank you.” She hugs him and he carefully hugs her back, careful not to squeeze too hard. Ratchet had discreetly told the base what he knew and everyone had been cautious around the young femme. She hasn't shown any form of PTSD since that first check up though.</p><p>~</p><p>Skyflare walks into the rec room spotting Sunny and Sides in the corner talking. She grins walking over. She hadn’t seen them much the last few weeks except during check ups with Ratchet to check on the spark fractures. They had been busy every time she wanted to hang out.</p><p>“Hey guys. Check it out.”</p><p>The twins look at her emotionless and she frowns.</p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah. Long day. What do you want?” Sunny snaps and she steps back.</p><p>“Sorry. I didn’t mean to bother you. Forget about it.” She walks away and everyone watches. Bumblebee glares at the twins and rushes after her.</p><p>The twins glare at the smaller autobot and ignore everyone as they leave the rec room.</p><p>~</p><p>“Hey Sides, Sunny. Wanna go for a race after firing practice.” Skyflare walks next to them.</p><p>“Can't. Busy.” Sunstreaker looks straight ahead not seeing the crushed look on her face.</p><p>They reach the firing range and Ironhide is standing there with his arms crossed.</p><p>“You three are late.”</p><p>“Her fault.” Sides smirks and walks away.</p><p>Hide watches confused and Skyflare looks at the ground. He puts a hand on her shoulder and she shrugs it off going to line and starts firing.</p><p>~</p><p>Skyflare giggles as she lets Mirage twirl her. It had been a few weeks since the last decepticon attack and they all were enjoying the time off. Most of the rangers had gone home to their families.</p><p>Mirage was teaching her how to dance like a true noble. Will and his wife Sarah were dancing with their daughter Annabelle in between them. The toddler was giggling happily.</p><p>The noble dance was similar to a waltz but more complex. She had picked up the steps quickly and had been going between Prime and Mirage. She had tried to get her carrier to dance but he had quickly shook his head and walked away. Bluestreak managed to get Prowl on the dance floor followed by Bumblebee and Jazz. It quickly changed from slow dancing to fast paced hip hop. Drift walks over holding out his hand and she smiles grabbing it and he spins her into a waltz. She could see the twins standing against the wall but quickly looked away as they looked at her.</p><p>She hasn't really talked to them outside of any battles. She had tried but they acted like she didn't exist and it hurt. Sideswipe leans over and whispers something in Sunstreaker’s audio receptor and he smirks. Sunstreaker walks over to her and she feels her spark skip.</p><p>“So is this him then. You chose the traitor.” Drift’s hand grips hers, growling. She pulls her hand away to keep it from being crushed.</p><p>“I already told you no, and besides you have no right to judge, not with the way you have been treating me recently.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Sunstreaker glares.</p><p>The music stops and everyone watches them. Drift opens his mouth and Skyflare holds her hand up silencing him.</p><p>“You have been treating me like shit for almost five months now.”</p><p>“We needed time to reconnect. You wouldn’t understand.” Sideswipe glares, crossing his arms over his chassis.</p><p>“That’s not good enough.”</p><p>“Look. I’m sorry you’re too young to understand but this has nothing to do with you. Thank you for being our friend but we don’t need you anymore.” Sunstreaker growls.</p><p>He doesn’t mean that. Her spark pulses and energon wells behind her eyes.</p><p>“We have each other.” Sideswipe turns away from her.</p><p>She can feel everyone's eyes on her. The pity coming off them in waves.</p><p>“What happened to being there for me Sunstreaker?”</p><p>“That was on Cybertron.” He looks away.</p><p>He promised.</p><p>“You promised me.” Her voice cracks. Her spark aching. “When Storm and Shockbyte were done with me you promised. You promised you would always be there for me. You promised you would never turn into the monster everyone knew again.”</p><p>“Things change.” He growls.</p><p>“You are a monster. Taking pleasure in other people's pain. You're no different than Storm.”</p><p>“I am nothing like that monster.”</p><p>“Sure are acting like it.” She barely keeps her voice even. “Did you secretly enjoy what he did to me.”</p><p>“Do you have any idea how much that hurt me. It broke my bond with Sides. Shattered it.” He storms up to her. They were about the same height but she suddenly felt so small next to the powerful frontliner. The way he leaned over her made her shake in fear. Everyone grabs for a weapon scared for her life. Optimus and her carrier are at a loss. It’s like they all forgot where they were.</p><p>“I’m sorry you were in pain, but i was in pain too. You watched as they cut into me. Whipped me.” She places a hand on his chest, fingers digging in. “Do you remember when they gripped my spark, crushing it after you begged them to stop? Did you know it almost killed me. I could feel it.”Her digits dent his plating. “I may not have had my bond broken but don’t for one second think that I wasn't in just as much pain as you.” She steps back from him looking at them both.</p><p>“You know what kept me alive in the pits.”</p><p>“It wasn't my creators. As much as I missed them and it hurt me to be away from them. It was you two. The thought of you two finally being together and being the mechs I remembered from when I was a sparkling. That’s what got me through the torture and fights. Being with you both again is what kept me alive.”</p><p>She quickly walks off. Everyone stares at the twins. Optimus walks over grabbing Sunstreaker by his arm. “Brig now. We will discuss this later.”</p><p>The twins nod regret filling their fields.</p><p>~<br/>Ironhide storms through the base towards the holding cells. The twins are separated on opposite sides of the brig, sitting on the beds in the cells. He goes to Sunstreaker first, disabling the energy bars and grabs the surprised mech by his neck and throws him up against the wall fingers crashing the plating. “You are a monster.” He snarls.</p><p>“Hey!” Sideswipe yells feeling the pain through his twin.</p><p>“I’ll deal with you in a minute.” Ironhide growls. “I should end you right now and believe me I would, but for some reason Skyflare still likes you both despite you treating her like shit for months.”</p><p>“We didn't mean to hurt her.” Sunstreaker gasps clawing at the hand crushing his neck cables. He was taller than Ironhide but the cannon happy mech had twice the strength of him when he was pissed.</p><p>“Hurt her?” He suddenly laughs, dropping the mech to the ground. The laugh was empty and cold.</p><p>“No you didn't hurt her. You destroyed her. Even if she forgives you which I highly doubt. You just pissed off everyone on this base. Good luck showing your faces.”</p><p>“That’s enough Ironhide.” Primes' voices startles them as he walks through the doorway. He deactivates Sideswipes energy bars and the mechs walk out of their cells standing in front of their commanders. “You will stay away from her. You will not talk to her. You will not look at her. She gets to decide if she wants to be friends with you again.” He pauses and looks at them. They stare at the floors.</p><p>“Do you understand soldiers?”</p><p>“Yes sir.” They say.</p><p>“Good, and one more thing.” The fist connects with Sideswipe’s jaw first, cracking under the blow. Sunstreaker barely has time to register the foot in front of him before it connects with his chest, sending him flying backwards into the wall. Cracking it.</p><p>“Stay the pit away from my daughter. Or so help me I will separate you.” Prime snarls, his optics start to turn red around the edge in his anger.</p><p>The twins watch them leave.</p><p>“I know you needed time Sides, but I’m not losing her because you got jealous. She is ours. She is the other half of our spark and you know it.”</p><p>“I said I needed time with you to myself. I didn't say to treat her like shit.”</p><p>“I fucked up didn’t I.”</p><p>“Yeah, but this one falls on both of us.”</p><p>“Think she’ll ever forgive us.”</p><p>“No.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 11.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three months. That was how long it took for Sky to talk to them and it was one word. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Move. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The femme was flanked by Shadow and Bob. The insecticon had taken her side apparently and had refused to be near Sunstreaker or Sideswipe. He snapped at Sunstreaker when he attempted to pet him. Shadow growled and snapped when they went to close. Wrapping protectivelyaround the femme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skyflare.” They watch as she looks away and see’s Drift, Mirage and Jazz. “You ready.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grin she gave was almost evil. “I’m gonna wipe the floor with you all.” She smirks and follows her sparring partners outside. Sideswipe sighs and leans against the wall. “Well that went well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to go watch. You coming.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You shouldn’t either.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ignores his Twin and heads outside to the sparring area being careful to keep about 100 feet between himself and the femme. He could feel Sideswipe watching through the bond and focus’ on the femme. Her moves were sloppy and uncoordinated. Drift and Mirage look at her and Jazz sighs. “Alright. Mirage just you for now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I can take them both.” She growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously Not.” Drift stands next to Jazz watching carefully. “Remember no weapons. We're just doing hand to hand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both nod. Sky vents hard and crouches looking at Mirage. The noble is relaxed watching and waiting for her to make the first move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Does she seem off to you.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sideswipe says through the bond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I don’t think so. Maybe more angry.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No it seems more than that.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunstreaker watches as Skyflare starts the attack. Her moves are still sloppy. Mirage easily dodges her strikes and quickly hits her with a jab to the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it's been awhile, but I know you can do better.” Mirage smiles and taunts the femme. She snarls and launches at him knocking them both to the ground. Getting in a quick punch to his face before he throws her off. She lands on her back in the dirt venting hard. Steam coming out of her nose like an angry bull.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That looked painful.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gets up glaring at Mirage. Her blade whips out and she lunges the surprised red noble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said no weapons!” Jazz yells.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mirage blocks with his own blades. Looking at the femme in fear and confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The serrated edge on her blades glint in the sunlight. One curved menacingly forward. The other backwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The pits.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sunny gasps taking a step forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What about them.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘This is how she fought in the pits. One blade forward, one backwards.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Okay but why is she so angry all the sudden. It can’t just be because of us. Can it?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches the fight. Skyflare swiping at Mirage chest. Mirage yells in pain holding his servo over his spark. Energon leaking quickly between his digits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the pit Sky.” He glares at his friend and Jazz rushes over. Skyflare turns her attention on him and swings her blades at him, forcing him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Get Ratchet.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels Sideswipe nod and walks closer. Her field is pulsating hard in anger and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fear.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why is she so scared?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mechs. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His optics landing on Mirage. Her optics are fixed on his. Her blades are covered in his energon. His red face watches her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh slag. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly runs forward, barely getting in between them as she swings her blade. It catches on his side tearing it open. Energon pools quickly on the ground. “Sky. It’s me. Sunny.” He holds her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can feel her panic as she struggles to push him away. “No he’ll hurt you. You have to run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not Storm.” Her struggles calm and he relaxes his grip holding her to his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Mirage. Your snarky noble friend Mirage. You’re on earth. Storm can’t hurt you anymore. He can’t hurt me.” He whispers into her audio receptors. “We are safe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly sheathes the blades into her arms and collapses to the ground. He follows her as Ratchet and Sideswipe run over. “I’m fine Ratch. Help Mirage first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She ripped out most of your side.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ratchet quickly patches up the noble. His wound is deep but not life threatening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prime rolls up and transforms glaring at the twins and kneeling next to his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sky?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and clings to Sunstreaker like a sparkling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Easy Optimus. She’s scared. It wasn’t their fault. She was trying to kill Mirage.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Prime see’s his mate a little ways away training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Flashback. PTSD episode. Not sure. But you need to calm down before you scare her more.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re okay with the twins near her.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘For right now yes. Sunstreaker is keeping her calm. If she wants nothing to do with them again after this that’s on her but they need to work through this. She misses them and you know it. You can feel it.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘They are hers and she is theirs.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She will be, but not yet.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Skyflare shutter her optics like a human blink and he smiles. She still had so many human traits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to hurt him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mirage will be fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head and looks at Sunstreaker. His face is neutral and his field is pulled in tightly to keep her from feeling the extent of his pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had worse Sky.” He smiles and she nods carefully standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need more time.” She says before following her creator back inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sideswipe. Get him to the medbay now.” Ratchet pushes his hands into Sunstreaker’s side, slowing the energon. Sideswipe picks up his twin and walks quickly to the medbay. Ratchet half jogs to keep up hands still pressed against the wound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Firstaid meets them at the doors holding them open as they rush through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put him on the berth.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carefully puts his brother down. “Alright Sides. You know the rules.” Ratchet says pointing to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure he’s going to be okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will be threatening to turn him into a toaster in an hour for not sitting still while he heals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks at his brother who grins. “Love your bro. I’ll be fine.” Sideswipe kisses his forhelm and leaves the medbay feeling as Sunstreaker drifts off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He was right. He has had worse. They both have. Doesn’t make me worry any less.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks around trying to find something to do. Everyone pretty much hates them now so finding a friend or going to the rec room is out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shooting range it is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walks to the shooting range hearing cannon fire. Skyflare is there with Ironhide. Shadow is next to her whining as her arms shake and she fires missing the target.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both look up at his pede steps. She quickly looks away and Ironhide glares at the red menace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I didn't realize the range was busy. I’ll just go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns and SKyflare takes a step closer. “Is he okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah he’s going to be fine. Ratchet threatened to turn him into a toaster when he wakes up if he doesn't sit still.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gives a small smile. “Good. Fragger deserves it for getting in the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sideswipe laughs surprising both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're not mad that I hurt him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding. He has actually beaten me with his own arm before. He’ll be fine. Doesn’t mean I’m not still worried about him.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skyflare kicks the dirt. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you. It’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No about our fight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them notice Ironhide walking off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. It was our fault.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it was and it still hurts that you two would treat me like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if this makes it better but it was mostly my fault. I told Sunstreaker I wasn’t ready to share him and well he. I mean we took it a step further and completely blocked you out and I am so sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“After everything that happened on Cybertron and then he threw it in my face. Blaming me for what happened to him. It wasn’t my fault and you both know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. We both do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look you're forgiven, but Sunstreaker will need to apologize himself, but for now I still need time” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She and Shadow walk off and he watches them disappear inside the hangar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I tried Sunny.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 11.3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sunstreaker had been released from the med bay a few days ago and Skyflare had avoided them like the plague. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘If she wants me to apologize then why is she avoiding me.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Because she’s not ready yet. Give her time bro.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Been 4 months now since our fight. She let you apologize.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She wasn’t as mad at me.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunstreaker growls and looks around the base trying to spot the femme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She went out with Sarah, Annabelle and Abbi to the mall for a girls day.” Sunstreaker looks over to see Lennox and Ironhide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you sir.” He nods to Lennox and glares at Ironhide who glares back arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alarm starts going off and soldiers run through the base, gearing  up quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on!” Lennox yells to Epps as the man runs past, Jazz walking at his heels careful not to step on the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Decepticon attack!” Epps yells back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where?” Sideswipe rolls up. Optimus comes over as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Epps looks at them all. “Laughlin Nevada. It’s the girls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone's knees go weak and Sideswipe transforms driving next to Lennox as he starts to collapse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir. We are the fastest.” Sunstreaker says looking at Optimus. It was his daughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go. Protect them.” He nods and they transform quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lennox, get in.” Sideswipe opens his doors and Lennox quickly gets in followed by Epps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Autobots move out!” Optimus says and they all transform and the rangers quickly get in the respective vehicles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sideswipe and Sunstreker don’t wait.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The mall is almost an hour away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will make it in 15.” Sunstreaker revs his engine roaring down the freeway. Whipping in and out of traffic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sunny?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘No she will be fine. They all are.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘But..’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘She has to be.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby. Where are you.” Lennox's voice snaps them out of their bond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Put it on speaker.” Sideswipe says as he whips around a car. Lennox puts it on speaker letting the twins hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Sky got us out of there as they started their attack. Abbi is nearby, but I don’t know how long she can last by herself. There are so many. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you recognize any of them.” Sunstreaker says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some. Saw some new faces also there is a huge one. Bigger than Optimus.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pits, that sounds like a constructicon.” Sideswipe growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see multiple cons combine to make him.” Sunstreaker speaks through Sideswipes radio</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. One of them was a cement truck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Devastator!” Sunny growls and pushes his speed. Maxing out his alt mode. 210 mph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sarah I need you and Anna to stay hidden. We will be there soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see it.” Sideswipe says. The mall comes into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you girls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We love you too.” Will hangs up the phone and quickly loads his guns from Sideswipes glove box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More guns in the back seat.” Sideswipe un subspaces some guns into the seat and Lennox reaches back grabbing them. “These are cybertronian weapons.” He says surprised. The autobot had been very strict about their weapons. Not wanting the humans to abuse their power.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah so be careful. We need all the help we can get and we trust you to use them properly.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They can see Devastator and Sunstreaker transforms running the rest of the way. He climbs up onto the mall roof running across and launches himself on Devastator’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get you as close as I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teams about 10 min out. We're on our own till then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It happened quickly. One minute the three women were laughing as Annabelle stared wide eyed at the glistening mall and the next they heard gunfire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Skyflare yells at them to hide and quickly deactivates her holoform and transforms in the same moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Decepticons everywhere. The seekers were flying around firing at the mall. She watches as Devastator combines and gulps. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh slag. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sends a distress signal to the base and runs at Devastator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid autobot!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She yelps as she’s picked up and looks to see Thundercracker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s it going, Cracker.” She smirks pulling against the hold on her arms. “Did I tell you I learned a new trick.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She yanks her arm, throwing him off balance and flips onto his cockpit, breaking the glass. “The terror twins taught me some moves. Wanna see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He growls and starts spiraling. She latches on to his wing struts and pulls, turning him to the other two seekers. She gets close to Starscream and crashes Thundercrackers into his trine mate. They fall and she quickly jumps off and lands on Skywarp who is rushing to save his trine. She pulls him away and he warps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get off of me you Glitch!” He transforms and punches Skyflare. Energon sprays from her nose. He warps again and it throws her off. She lands hard on the roof crashing through it into the mall below. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stupid winged freak.” She stands up glass and other debris falling off of her. Devastator is still there destroying the lot. He spots her and she jumps out of the way as he slams a pede down where she was standing. She shoves her blade through his pede and holds on as he raises the pede. She climbs up the leg using her blades like climbing picks tearing at lines as she goes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sky!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to see Sunstreaker running across the roof. He starts firing at the constructicon and she quickly climbs up the con. Ripping out wires. He swipes at her and she feels herself fall. The ground is quite far by now. She lands in someone's arms and looks to see Sideswipe. He grins and she gives a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bout time you slaggers showed up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is on their way. Where are the seekers.” Sunstreaker wheels up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I jet judo their asses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so proud.” Sideswipe places a hand over his spark and Sunny shoves him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we should take care of this guy. When everyone gets here they can focus on the ground cons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you suggest?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember the ring.” She smirks and extends her blades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunstreaker smirks. Sideswipe grins and extends his claymores. “Let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spins and runs at the decepticon who rushes forward. The twins follow stabbing the blades through his pedes as she slides underneath lifting her blade and digging it into his legs. Ripping it to shreds as he falls with a crash. She quickly jumps onto his back and Sideswipe throws her a sword and she shoves it through his spark. The frame grays and she tosses it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that was fun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Incoming.” Sunstreaker crouches as the decepticons rush forward towards the three frontliners. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shots sound from behind them and they turn to see the rest of the base pulling up. Drift grabs his swords slicing through the cons like butter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Skyflare.” Lennox runs up. He’s bloody and covered in dirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re safe Will. I commed Ironhide. He’s with them now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and jumps into the fray firing at the cons. Optimus rolls over. Rangers piling out of his cab. He transforms and looks down at Skyflare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m okay. We all are.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She reassures her creator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Be safe kiddo.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her carrier voice says and she looks around for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles when she sees him and places a hand on Optimus’ arm. “We have work to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nods and turns to the rest of the team not fighting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Frontliners. More seekers incoming. I trust your jet judo is up to par.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black, Red and Yellow heads nod. Evil grins spread across their faces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good you three get them. Ratchet, She could use that upgrade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ratchet grins and sends a data burst to Skyflare. Her optics dim as she looks at it before gasping in surprise. “Really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup. I know you love it and if you had been raised on Cybertron you would have learned long ago. Besides. Need you to keep these two from falling to their deaths all time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins look at her confused. She grins and they watch amazed as she transforms into a </span>
  <span>Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. One of the fastests jets in the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a triple changer?” She transforms into her lambo mode before standing up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No but she is a prime.” Optimus smiles and places a hand on her helm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiles at him and grabs the twins and transforms carrying them into the fray and dropping them onto a pair of seekers. They tear them apart and she focuses on the third seeker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since when do the autobots have a seeker?” He growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Since me.” She crashes into him transforming back and ripping off the cockpit. The seeker howls in pain and plummets to the ground. She jumps off transforming and grabs Sunstreaker as he jumps from the seekers back as he falls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Sides.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being a moron. He’s going after Lazerbeak. Winged rat knocked him off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. The cassettes are off limits.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No buts.” She transforms as they land and runs towards Soundwave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“They are over there at the edge. I will not let my children be harmed.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Sunstreker looks at her confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rushes through the throng of decepticons tossing any she doesnt kill towards Sunny.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just ahead of us. I can feel him. He’s fighting Ravage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She transforms racing towards the fighting and skids in between the fighting mechs. She transforms holding her hands out to each side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Please Ravage. Don’t hurt them.” Ravage stops his attack and Sideswipe walks forward. Claymore raised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said stop.” She glares and shoves him back. “Did you forget that they saved my life when you couldn’t. They could have killed me but they protected me until you could get to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sideswipe glares at the cat like mech who is pacing at the end of her arm. He can see Soundwave not far away overseeing the battle much like Prowl would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are cons.” Sunstreaker glares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are children thrown into a war with a horrible ruler who threatens and tortures their carrier. How would you feel if Optimus tortured Ratchet when you two misbehaved.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins glare and Ravage slowly slinks away towards Soundwave who calls his cassettes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The battle is over for now. Return to base.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Optimus says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cons are retreating. Time to go back to base.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The twins nod and transform leaving her there. She quickly follows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I expect another 6 months of silence from you two.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. We're not angry. Well not really angry, just disappointed. We were raised to kill cons.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know and I would have been to, but even you two can agree that the way they are treated is horrible.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The youngest is Ratbat. He’s still sparkling. He was sparked right before you came to earth. The last sparkling of Cybertron. He doesn’t even remember it. The twins. Both sets of them are split sparks and I have seen first hand what that does to a mech when they are separated and they are still kids.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We get it Sky. We won’t fight the cassettes.” Sunstreaker snaps. She growls and taps his bumper. Hard enough to leave a mark and make him fishtail a little on the pavement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watch it.” He growls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t push it Sunny.” Sideswipe says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you about the cassettes on the way home and you laughed. Even asked if I was interested in one of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sideswipe engine stutters. “You what.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I said it as a joke to get you to tell me who you liked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spots the base and whips around the twins pulling up next to Optimus and her carrier. They file through the gate and head to the mang hangar. The twins transform and follow her into the building.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on Sky.” She can feel Sideswipe pouting. Groaning she transforms. Pain flares around her spark and she groans. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘The frag.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look just because we fought together and doesn't mean I'm not still mad. It will take a lot more than an apology to fix this, but you’re getting there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sunstreaker glares and she holds her ground. His optics shut off and he vents hard. “Fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You okay kiddo.” Ironhide walks over and the twins watch as she rubs over her spark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your spark is stuttering.” Optimus rubs his chest, grimacing in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Skyflare opens her chassis just a crack and energon pools out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slag.” Sunstreaker quickly shoves his hand against the opening slowing the energon flow. Her optics dim. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I..I don’t know.” She sways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get Ratchet.” Someone yells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She slowly falls and Sunstreaker catches her, letting her lean against, his hand still shoved in her chassis. Her spark is pulsing hard each pulse sending a wave of energon over his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sideswipe comes back with Ratchet dragging the CMO to the pair on the ground. “What happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something with her spark. Everytime it pulses more energon spills out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Quick get her to the medbay.” The twins pick up the femme. Sunstreaker keeps his hand in place slowing the energon flow. They quickly place her on a berth and Ratchet snaps at them to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving her.” Sunstreaker growls. Ratchet glares and pulls his hand out replacing it with his own. “She has a shard of glass getting ready to pierce her spark and it has already severed her main energon line. The last thing I need is four worried mechs standing over me while I try to save her life.” He reaches over grabbing a tool. “Aid. Get them out then come help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young medic pushes them out of the medbay, the doors shutting and locking. Her creators collapse against the wall across from the doors staring at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sideswipe leans against the wall next to the door. Sunstreaker paces in front of it turning up his audio receptors, trying to hear what is going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this how you act when I’m in there.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sideswipe looks up at his twin. “Yeah. This is exactly what it feels like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Optimus stands up walking over to Sunstreaker. He puts his servos on his shoulders stopping the pacing. “I know you're worried. We all are but please stop pacing. You’re making me dizzy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The yellow twin stops pacing and stares at the doors. “I need to hit something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs and sits down against the wall next to her carrier who places a soothing hand on his shoulder. “She’ll be fine kid.” Sideswipe sits next to Optimus and they watch the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Word spread through the base quickly and pretty soon the hall was filled with the bots and rangers. All worried about the femme. It had been hours now. Sideswipe had dozed off leaning against Optimus’ shoulder. Epps snickered and took a picture and Sunstreker just rolled his eyes, and continued drawing on his pad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors open and Optimus jumps knocking Sideswipe to the floor. Everyone there lightly chuckles and looks at First Aid. “How is she? Where is Ratchet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax Prime. She is fine. Ratchet is in there with her keeping her calm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Calm. What’s wrong.” Her carrier stands joints creaking from sitting still for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She won’t say. She wants the twins though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You're okay with this.” Optimus looks at his mate.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s up to her. We said she had to decide. I know they feel horrible and this may be what they need to get past what happened.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” Sunstreaker asks. Optimus looks at the twins. They look so scared and small right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If she wants you two then go. Let us know how she is doing when you can.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They nod and enter the medbay. Ratchet leaves about 10 minutes later and smiles at Optimus. “You can relax now Prime. She is just fine. I told the twins to be careful. Something tells me they are going to be very careful in the next few months.” He grins and walks away. The crowd slowly disperses and Optimus stares at the med bay doors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“She loves them Prime.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And they love her. You sure you're okay with this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course not. They still both better come ask permission to bond with her but when they do ask. I will say yes.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Prime. Report to the main hangar for the meeting.” Lennox says over the intercom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. We need to debrief the human government.” Prime leaves the medbay hallway with his mat looking one last time at the doors before quickly following.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>